


Came to me

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Will gets through to Ethan about something that’s been bothering him





	Came to me

“What you did last time can never happen again”Will said to Ethan 

Ethan came to see him at his office surprising him with kisses Will did kiss him back

“You want to remain professional at work?”Ethan has asked him 

“Yes it’s not because I don’t like you I do”Will kisses him sweetly before pulling away 

“You don’t want to blur the lines between personal and professional”Ethan concluded 

“You’ve been a wonderful boyfriend to me but that’s only outside of work I need you to show me some respect in the workplace”Will tried to be as simplistic about it as he could 

“I can be respectful”Ethan told him 

“I wanted to talk to you for a while about this”Will said to him 

“I’m not upset with you I’m happy you came to me”Ethan replies


End file.
